sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic is a robotic doppelganger of Sonic the Hedgehog and the most famous creation of Dr. Eggman, having been created to match and surpass Sonic's abilities. Deployed during Eggman's operations on Little Planet, Metal Sonic confronted Sonic in battle and lost, though he would repeatedly return to challenge Sonic and his allies. While mostly serving as Eggman's obedient and silent enforcer, Metal Sonic is an intelligent machine with a very dark side. A cold-hearted, aggressive and ruthless killer, it has been a formidable foe to the Freedom Fighters since its inception and has at various points even betrayed Eggman to pursue its own obsessive goals. However, he always fails in the end. To this day, Metal Sonic continues to be one of Sonic's most formidable foes. Appearance Metal Sonic was created in the image of Sonic the Hedgehog, and is thus mostly built of blue metal. He has a yellow circular depression in his chest with a black center, mirroring the peach skin on Sonic's chest. His head has metal fins resembling Sonic's quills, and a pair of triangular "ears." Metal Sonic has a muzzle, shoulder plates, and upper arms, legs, and fingers made out of silvery metal. His palms are black, while the backs of his hands are square yellow plates. His forearms and lower legs are blue metal like his head and torso, and he has red feet with white stripes designed to resemble Sonic's shoes. He has optic sensors with black sclera and red irises. Metal Sonic received a slight update in design which made him taller and gave him a more ellipsoid torso. He also gained more detailed hands, a brilliant blue paint job, joints on his arms and legs, and sharper eyeholes. History Sonic the Hedgehog CD Metal was created at some point after Dr. Eggman began his campaign for world domination. The robot was first used during Eggman's plot to find the Time Stones on the Little Planet. During this time, Metal Sonic kidnapped a young Amy Rose and held her hostage. After traversing the miniature planet, Sonic the Hedgehog tracked Metal down and raced the robot, resulting in Metal being heavily damaged in the chase, allowing Sonic to rescue Amy and defeat Dr. Eggman. Sonic Triple Trouble Knuckles' Chaotix Metal Sonic was deployed against Knuckles the Echidna, the Chaotix, and their ally Mighty the Armadillo. Once again he was defeated by the heroes, though his defeat was preceded by the arrival of-or perhaps his transformation into-Titan Metal Sonic. Mega Drive The Next Level Eggman would later hatch a plan to search the Eastwatch Islands for the Ancient Gears in order to run his new super-weapon, the Mega Drive. As such, he once again relied on Metal Sonic to aid him. Sometime during the course of obtaining and then losing six of the Ancient Gears to Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy, and Knuckles the Echidna, Eggman installed the last Ancient Gear inside Metal Sonic, making it more powerful. After Eggman's battle with the four heroes at Eruption Ruin Zone and subsequent loss of the sixth Ancient Gears he found, Metal Sonic swooped in to steal the five Ancient Gears that Tails had as well as kidnap Amy. Both Eggman and Metal Sonic then fled to Eggman's newest flying fortress. When Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles found them and handed over their Ancient Gear in exchange for Amy, thinking that Eggman did not have the seventh one, the team realized that Metal Sonic had the last Ancient Gear inside of it. After the three defeated Metal Sonic and saved Amy, Eggman and Metal Sonic fled to Eggman's deep sea base directly under the fortress. Overdrive Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Years later, Dr. Eggman upgraded Metal Sonic, who absorbed a powerful energy source before confronting Sonic and Tails, only to be defeated again. Sonic Heroes After betraying Dr. Eggman and assuming his identity as a disguise, he copies the physical data (and/or abilities) of all the heroes, Froggy and Chocola to assume his ultimate form, Metal Madness and later Metal Overlord. This not only dramatically increased Metal Sonic's power but gave him shape-shifting abilities and a completely self-upgraded AI, complete with an independent personality. He manages to achieve this through the use of Chocola, due to the Chao having a connection to Chaos, the destructive water god, and Froggy, who periodically had Chaos' tail. During this time, he contacted Breezie the Hedgehog, building Casino Park for her as part of her new financial empire under his Eggman disguise. Breezie recognized Metal as an imposter due to his actions, as Eggman would not be so generous. When Metal threatened to harm her should she warn Sonic, she brushed it off and the two apparently shared something of a relationship. In his Metal Overlord form, he transforms into a mechanical dragon-like entity that has one eye over the other. After he is defeated by Team Super Sonic in his Metal Overlord form, he reverts to his original form. Sonic then challenges Metal Sonic to a future rematch and races away. Metal Sonic then passes out cold; he is last seen being lifted off the ground by Omega, who exchanges a glance with Shadow. What they both have in mind for the metallic hedgehog is never told. At some point afterward, Eggman re-obtains him and reprograms him to be obedient. Sonic Rivals Metal Sonic appears seemingly reprogrammed by Eggman Nega to serve him and stop Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver from stopping him. Sonic Rivals 2 Reprogrammed by Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic appears as a mindless servant, unable to talk (save for various mechanical noises); however, Eggman can talk through Metal via a communicator. Despite not being able to talk, Metal can still hear and follow orders. Metal is sent out by Eggman and teams up with Shadow to stop Eggman Nega from releasing the Ifrit, a destructive monster from an alternate dimension. He occasionally glimpses into his thought process, showing he's capable of prioritizing goals. During this time, it is revealed that Eggman placed a Chaos Emerald in Metal Sonic (to hide it from Nega and possibly add extra power to the robot). Eggman Nega also makes his own version of Metal Sonic; Metal Sonic 3.0. After the teams defeated the Ifrit, everyone escaped through the portal except Shadow, Metal Sonic, Eggman Nega, and presumably Metal Sonic 3.0. However, Metal Sonic scratches open his chassis, revealing a Chaos Emerald inside. Shadow then used the Chaos Emerald to warp both himself and Metal Sonic out of the Ifrit's dimension with Chaos Control, leaving Eggman Nega trapped inside. Sonic Free Riders Metal Sonic disguised himself as a robot named E-10000B and joined Shadow and Rouge as a Team Dark member tricking them into believing he wanted to help them win the Grand Prix while he actually wanted to copy their and the other teams' abilities. Eventually, he reveals himself (much to Eggman's surprise, who didn't know Metal Sonic had betrayed him once more) and challenged Sonic to a race to prove he is stronger than him. Sonic manages to beat Metal Sonic, who in turn runs away, probably planning up his next scheme since he is now free of Eggman's control. Sonic Generations The past incarnation of Metal later reappeared in the White Space created by the Time Eater, where it once again challenged Sonic to race and lost to the hedgehog, who went on to defeat the Time Eater. Worlds Collide After the planet had once again been reset by the Genesis Wave, Metal Sonic was paired with Bass, the newest assistant of Eggman's new partner, Dr. Wily, and sent to kidnap Tails. The two henchmen swiftly overwhelmed the two-tailed fox and took his unconscious body back to the Doctors. Following this, Metal Sonic went to Mega City to attack Mega Man. He struck the blue bomber from behind and then fled through a warp ring to Sonic's world, where the real Sonic was chasing Mega Man's double, Copy Robot, in Green Hill Zone. Following instructions from the Doctors, the two evil doubles lured their counterparts to each other's location as part of a ploy to trick the two blue heroes into fighting each other, which was successful. His objective complete, Metal Sonic sped off to await further orders. When the battle between Sonic and Mega Man unexpectedly moved to Mega City in Mega Man's world, Wily guessed that it was the work of Dr. Light, Mega Man's creator. Worried that Light would be a threat to their plans, the two doctors sent Metal Sonic and Bass to deal with him. The pair subsequently kidnapped Dr. Light despite interference from Proto Man, and took him back to the Wily Egg in the Skull Egg Zone. When Rouge the Bat began sabotaging the flying fortress, Metal Sonic and Bass pursued her and cornered her in one of the laboratories, and managed to capture her despite her release of the Chaos Devil. The pair then took her to be Roboticized into Rouge Woman, who joined the army of Robot Masters sent against Sonic and Mega Man's team of allies. During the battle, Eggman had Metal Sonic accompany him to Dr. Light's cell, and had Metal Sonic drag the doctor to a large hatch on the fortress. Having determined that Light was too great a threat to keep around, Eggman had Metal Sonic throw him off the ship. Metal Sonic, Bass, and Treble were then deployed to intercept Mega Man and Sonic, who had boarded the Wily Egg, and engaged the pair in battle. The villainous robots proved a formidable challenge to the heroes, and Metal Sonic proved just as dangerous an opponent to Mega Man as to Sonic. Employing several of his new weapons, Metal Sonic attempted to destroy Mega Man even after Bass was taken out of the fight, but proved no match for Sonic and Mega Man's combined power, especially with Mega Man's Roboticized Master weapons. The damaged trio eventually managed to pick themselves up, only to encounter a fleeing Knuckles, Proto Man, and Dr. Light and be caught up in the effects of the Super Genesis Wave. Due to Super Sonic's efforts, this wave's effects-as well as those of the preceding one-were undone on Sonic's world, but Eggman's interference had a dangerous impact on the world. Shattered World Crisis Act One Metal Sonic was soon after sent by Dr. Eggman to hunt down and kill Sally Acorn after she had snuck inside the Death Egg and stolen files from the Egg Network. He successfully tracked down Sally at Mobotropolis where he fought against her, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, and Cheese. However, even the four of them and the Royal Guard could not subdue him until Sonic showed up and gloated the robot into a race. The two raced outside of Mobotropolis, only for Tails shot down the robot with missiles from the Tornado. While Metal Sonic was not completely destroyed, his lower body was ripped apart. Still functioning, Metal Sonic vowed revenge and flew off. During the Shattered World Crisis, Metal Sonic was later rebuilt and was sent to Mykonos, Greece to find the local Gaia Temple. Thus, he harassed Gregorios on the location of the temple, only for Eggman to interrupt, commanding Metal Sonic to head to an undisclosed location. With the coordinates, Metal Sonic left Greece. Thanks to the Hooligans taking down the defenses, he was able to penetrate the facility with relative ease, but disrupted an attempt by Nack the Weasel to get revenge on Sonic and Knuckles. He was then thwarted by the combined efforts of Team Fighters, Knuckles, Espio, and Honey the Cat, and ordered by Eggman to withdraw. Shortly afterward, Metal turned his attention to the G.U.N. troops stationed within the Crystal Desert Zone; the troops having just discovered the seventh Chaos Emerald. The Freedom Fighters converged in the area just in time to be caught up in Metal's attack. Acquiring the Emerald, Metal attempted its getaway with Sonic, Tails and Bunnie giving chase, when a Genesis Portal suddenly appeared. Sonic and Metal Sonic both disappeared into the Burning Ruin Zone where Metal managed to escape. With the help of Silver the Hedgehog however, Sonic caught up with his robo-doppleganger and after a battle with the hedgehogs, Metal lost the emerald to Sonic and was sent hurtling through another Genesis Portal to the Distant Abyss Zone. Following another alliance with Wily, Eggman volunteered to call Metal Sonic and have him retrieve the last Chaos Emerald so that it could be used to stop Sigma. Worlds Unite In an erased timeline, following another alliance with Dr. Wily, Eggman called Metal Sonic and have him retrieve the last Chaos Emerald to above the Unified World so that it could be used to stop Sigma. Metal arrived just in time to save the skeleton crew of the Sky Patrol from Sigma, and then took part in the final assault on the monstrous villain. These events were later erased by the actions of Xander Payne, thus returning Metal Sonic to his extradimensional exile. Act Two Back in the Distant Abyss Zone, Metal Sonic sent out a distress signal. As Metal Sonic was running low on power though, Eggman came through his Genesis Portal-Maker to rescue him but was caught by a dimensional beast. Receiving his master's transmission, Metal Sonic used the last of his power to save Eggman, who then took him back to the Death Egg to have him recharged. During Eggman's later investigation of who had taken over his Eggmanland refinery, Metal Sonic was brought with him as back-up. There, they found several Egg Fighters crystalized, indicating the Naugus Twins' presence. Soon after, the Witchcarters appeared, whom Metal Sonic fought upon Eggman's order. After a fiery fight with Bearenger the Grizzly, Metal Sonic blocked a surprise attack on Eggman from Wendy Naugus, leaving him encased in crystal. Bearenger tried to finish off Metal Sonic, but Wendy's brother Walter had other plans for the crystallized robot. After Eggman and his assembled Egg Bosses sabotaged Eggmanland's defenses in order to reclaim the facility, Wendy sent the crystallized Metal Sonic, which she dubbed "Crystal Sonic", to attack them. However, Eggman revealed his trump card: his Hard-Light Armor, which he used to free Metal Sonic from the twins' clutches. Metal was soon after summoned by Dr. Eggman to aid the Hooligans in stealing the Chaos Emeralds and Gaia Keys within Castle Acorn. During the raid, Metal Sonic fought Gemerl while the Hooligans entered the castle. After the Hooligans received the case containing the Chaos Emeralds and Gaia Keys, Metal left Gemerl to the Hooligans and Witchcarters while he delivered the goods to Eggman. After doing so, Metal Sonic was made to stand guard in the Gaia Gate while Eggman went on to inspect the Gaia Colossus. Personality Despite being built to match Sonic the Hedgehog in all aspects, Metal Sonic is vastly different from his organic counterpart in terms of personality. Rather than a fun-loving, cool, and carefree attitude, Metal Sonic is a violent, aggressive, cold-hearted, and intelligent killing machine with a large superiority complex. While he is meant to be another of Dr. Eggman's mindless robot slaves, Metal Sonic possesses an AI that allows him to make choices on his own, granting the robot sentience (though he is still restricted by his programming). This trait, however, has Metal Sonic only used to fuel his dark desires to carry out his goals of destruction and domination and allowed his programming more than once to evolve beyond what had been intended. While he is meant to be another of Dr. Eggman's mindless robot slaves, Metal Sonic possesses an AI that allows him to make choices on his own, granting the robot sentience (though he is still restricted by his programming). This trait, however, has Metal Sonic only used to fuel his dark desires to carry out his goals of destruction and domination and allowed his programming more than once to evolve beyond what had been intended. At most times, Metal Sonic is quiet, emotionless, and completely obedient to Dr. Eggman. However, in truth, he carries a deep desire of vengeance inside him, making him one of Sonic's more threatening foes. When facing a foe, Metal Sonic is at most times never the one to talk or rant and instead remains quiet and coldly serious, making him a silent killer in a literal sense. Metal Sonic's most dominating trait is his absolute hatred and obsession with his counterpart Sonic. Being programmed with the sole purpose of surpassing and destroying Sonic, Metal Sonic is completely obsessed with the belief that he is superior to Sonic in every way. Therefore, Metal Sonic's greatest desire is proving to the real Sonic that he is better than him in any field and to eventually defeat him once and for all. When it comes to facing Sonic, Metal Sonic is single-minded in his determination to defeat Sonic to the point of obsession; nothing else seems to matter to him except proving himself the better of the two. Though Metal Sonic has been known to claim that he has other motives behind his actions, as seen in Sonic Heroes where he desired world domination, it can all be traced back to his wish of proving himself superior to Sonic, and, by extension, all others. Even when newly created, Metal Sonic displayed a fierce desire to defeat Sonic, no matter how much he was going to fail. As Metal Sonic continued to fail in his efforts to defeat Sonic, Metal Sonic's desire to defeat Sonic evolved into a burning hatred for his organic doppelganger, which only made him more determined to beat Sonic, even if it meant going against his creator's orders. As an example, Metal Sonic had developed a lethal grudge against Sonic and sought to settle the score and went onboard the Death Egg mk.II to challenge Sonic to a rematch. With each defeat, however, Metal Sonic's hatred for Sonic grew larger and larger, eventually spiraling out of control. Metal Sonic's hatred and desire to beat Sonic reached its peak, allowing the robotic hedgehog to grow beyond his original programming and to gain full self-awareness and sentience, showing himself as a ruthless, controlling, arrogant, and cunning rogue with no regard for others. Also, his desire to prove himself superior to all else led to Metal Sonic gaining an insatiable lust for power and a desire to conquer the world and establish a robot kingdom, with him as its ruler. These actions, however, merely served as a front for Metal Sonic's original purpose, which was to gain the power needed so that he could finally defeat Sonic. Shortly after his defeat, however, Metal Sonic was stripped of his independence through the suppression of his corrupt programming by the Doctor himself, resulting in the return of Metal Sonic's former self. Despite this, Metal Sonic's independence resurfaced when he disguised himself as Team Dark's E-10000B, even without Dr. Eggman's knowledge and stealing the doctor's data to beat Sonic in Extreme Gear racing. Following Metal Sonic's acquiring of full self-independence, the robot himself descended into madness through his hatred for Sonic, beginning to believe that he was the real Sonic and that the original Sonic was his copy. Supposedly, Metal Sonic's obsession with the real Sonic and the belief that he is better than him made him think that this made him the real Sonic. It can also be thought that Metal Sonic thinks that even though he was created, he believes he's the real Sonic. It is unknown whether he has maintained this part of his personality after the suppression of his sentience. Despite his many defeats and having his beliefs shaken, Metal Sonic never gives up on his goals and will always pursue them with relentless determination and will take any means necessary, no matter how many setbacks. As long as Metal Sonic's ultimate goal is to defeat the real Sonic, Metal Sonic will always come back to face Sonic and his friends, and he will not rest until he has carried out his purpose of destroying Sonic forever and proving himself the superior of the two of them once and for all. Powers and abilities Physical abilities Having been created to destroy Sonic, Metal Sonic possesses incredible speed that can match up with the likes of Sonic's, incredible strength that lets him bruise even Sonic with a single punch, and rocket-powered flight. He also has sharp claws that allows him to scratch even the sharpest of metal (such as Eggman's escape pods). Metal Sonic shares Sonic's super speed, lightning-fast reflexes and agility that allows him to react to threats at supersonic speed, and physical strength which is sufficient enough to tear metal apart. By utilizing a combination of a powerful propulsion system and jet engine in his torso, Metal Sonic can match and even surpass Sonic's speed. Metal Sonic has an array of weapons and abilities at its disposal that is capable of manifesting energy in different ways, such his defensive Black Shield or offensive Burst Shield. Metal Sonic's ultimate move, however, is the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. Unlike many of Eggman's other creations, Metal Sonic has also demonstrated the ability to exceed his original design and take on incredible powers. He also wields sufficiently sharp claws. Plus, by utilizing his jet engine, Metal Sonic can achieve high-speed flight and interplanetary travel, even in a damaged state. Metal Sonic's arguably most impressive skill is his ability to replicate the traits of others, similar to the Gizoids. By scanning and copying the life data of others, be it either robots or organic creatures, Metal Sonic can immediately and flawlessly copy and mimic other people's skills and abilities, such as Chaos Powers, ESP, super strength, invisibility, etc. This makes Metal Sonic's ability set near-indefinite. Metal Sonic also demonstrated the ability to shape-shift, which allows him to change his appearance and body structure. When shape-shifting, Metal Sonic can perfectly imitate the physical form and voice of even organic creatures, such as when he posed as Sonic when he kidnapped Froggy and Chocola. Techniques and moves Besides sharing many of Sonic's abilities, Metal Sonic can also utilize several of Sonic's signature techniques and moves, such as the Spin Attack where Metal Sonic curls tightly into a concussive ball while in locomotion to damage, mow down, or burrow through obstacles and foes. Other moves include the Homing Attack, where Metal Sonic jumps and homes in on a target; the Spin Jump, where he curls into a ball to attack opponents on contact; and the Spin Dash, where he shoots himself forward as a ball at high speeds to break barriers or mow down enemies, albeit in a far more deadly circular saw motion. He can also utilize the Light Speed Dash and the Light Speed Attack for either exploration or attacks. Metal Sonic also possesses powerful techniques exclusive to himself. His V. Maximum Overdrive Attack allows him to accelerate to his maximum speed while reportedly penetrating anything in his path, although extended use can be detrimental. He can also use an area-of-effect attack called the Ring Spark Field, where he unleashes an electrical field that can burn through thick metal, though the attack drains so much of his energy that his mobility decreases. To defend himself, Metal Sonic can perform the Black Shield, an energy field that protects him from virtually all harm. When copying opponents' data, Metal Sonic can use his Copycat technique to instantly replicate and execute the signature attack of his opponents perfectly, such as Chaos Control. Transformations Neo Metal Sonic Under unspecified circumstances, Metal Sonic assumed the form of Neo Metal Sonic while he copied the other teams' data. While most of Neo Metal Sonic's abilities remain unknown, he is known to be able to shape-shift and has the ability to shoot lightning bolts from his hand. Metal Madness Using the data from Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Dark, Team Chaotix and Chaos, and as well as parts of Eggman's other machines, Neo Metal Sonic can transform himself into a super powerful version of himself called Metal Madness. In this form, Metal Sonic possesses a flamethrower, missile launchers, a whip-like tail with spikes, and claws that can shoot spikes and crystals. In this state, he is so powerful that even with the seven Chaos Emeralds, according to Eggman, the chances of beating him was slim. Metal Overlord After completing his transformation as Metal Madness, Metal Sonic became Metal Overlord. In this form, he sprouts wings, thus gaining the power of flight and the ability to use Chaos Control. In this form, he becomes so powerful that even Super State users cannot harm him directly. Crystal Sonic When Metal Sonic has his metal frame transmuted by Crystalmancy, he turns into Crystal Sonic. In this state, Metal Sonic retains several of his abilities, but his new crystal frame renders his programming susceptible to the commands of the Crystalmancy's practitioner. Specifications * Main CPU: LIPS AI Eggman Custom Chip. Located in the head, this processor contains three output links. The internal CPU contains a system that is capable of executing mathematically logical enactment and a simultaneous analog neuro-connection between all components. In short, this allows Metal Sonic to react very quickly to certain situations. * Sub CPU: Neo Super DFX Chip, containing a five-link system connecting to all major body components governs the power control system. A Next Risk Chip Series III, with eight basic loading ports in each eye unit, utilizes RGB imaging in the optical area. * Frame: Monocoque titanium * Color coating: Reinforced blue metal tektite * Main engine: 250cc, 4-valve Orgon Fusion Engine ** Max power: 55ps/6800rpm ** Max torque: 7.54Kg-m/4000rpm * Secondary engine: Tesla Power Coil which produces electricity through electromagnetic induction. ** Max power: 256 Kw * Secondary power supply: Chaos Emerald Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Allies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman (creator) (occasionally) ** Orbot ** Cubot ** Egg Army *** Wendy Naugus (Egg Boss) ** Badnik Horde * Shadow the Hedgehog (temporarily) Enemies * Freedom Fighters ** Sonic the Hedgehog (organic template and arch-enemy) ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Sally Acorn ** Team Rose *** Amy Rose *** Cream the Rabbit *** Big the Cat * Knuckles the Echidna * Chip * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy the Bee * Silver the Hedgehog * Dr. Eggman (occasionally) * Dr. Eggman Nega * Metal Sonic 3.0 * Walter Naugus * Wendy Naugus (formerly) See also * Metal Sonic * Metal Sonic Category:Villains Category:Artificial intelligences Category:Badniks Category:Super Badniks Category:Sonic robots Category:Eggman Empire Category:Characters